


A difficult but beautiful baby.

by Fleetfatfox12



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Cute, Cute Kids, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleetfatfox12/pseuds/Fleetfatfox12
Summary: A short (A LOT of time skips bc I'm lazy), soft story of the development of Nagi and Mitsuki's oldest child, Noachame Skye!Boy, you're in for a ride!The teen pregnancy does not apply to Mitsuki or Nagi obviously, as this is all set 4 years later to the i7 universe!





	A difficult but beautiful baby.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a mention of Nagi's dad but Don't worry! I haven't read part 4 and I don't even know if his dad is introduced in it. This is my own depiction/ idea of what I believe he would somewhat be like.

Covered in sweat, head rested on the pillow, doctors fiddling around his back end, lingering pain from the birth that had occurred moments ago.

However there was no noise, no crying, just a baby's body. And that concerned Mitsuki. Baby's were meant to cry, make noise. But his wasn't. And that anxiety alone made not only Mitsuki but Nagi too nauseous.

After the doctors debunked that Mitsuki was fine "Down there," they decided to let him rest and sleep for awhile before seeing his baby, which they assured he and Nagi was perfectly fine.

However Mitsuki couldn't sleep, and neither could Nagi. All they could do was clutch each others hands, laying beside each other on the hospital bed meant for one.

But when the nurse brought in their baby, alive and well, tiny, fat arms and legs involuntarily moving about, they both cried with relief.

"Hi..." Mitsuki cooed, holding their baby in arms with teary eyes. "Oh..." Nagi breathed onto Mitsuki's shoulder, using his thumb and index finger to gently hold onto the baby's hand (Which held back.)

It was a baby boy, dressed in blue, with tiny, tiny lips and small hands. He was smaller than the average baby, but Mitsuki was fine with that. He was precious.

"Nagi...you name him..." Mitsuki whispered, trying not to disturb his darling boy.

After some convincing, Nagi agreed. He wanted Mitsuki to have some say in it too. After all, he went through all of the trouble to make their baby.

"Skye...I like that!"

He kissed Nagi on the lips this time, adoring the name they called their child. Everything was peaceful, until Mitsuki say tears roll down the baby's cheek. But...No noise.

Nagi was the one who called in the nurse, who finally told them that they know the baby can speak and make noise, but chooses not to. What was strange though, was because he was born late too.

It was decided that the baby would have a routine to cater to him not crying. Which would include guessing feeding and toilet time.

They timetabled it so that, every hour and a half, the baby would eat and be checked for toilet. 

But the troubles didn't end, oh no. That would be too simple for the couple. The baby didn't take the milk that Mitsuki could produce, nor did he take the standard milk. He would only drink the expensive milk made by a famous vegan brand. Selling for about £10 per medium tub.

It wasn't like they minded. They'd go to the ends of the earth for this precious ray of sunshine.

Iori and Riku came up to say hi to Skye for the first time, resulting in Iori blushing and being so scared to break anything, that when he did eventually hold him, He depended on Mitsuki to help him.

After two days (and a huge hospital bill), the new family were permitted to go home, and stick to the strict timetable.

They carried on as normal for a month, but they were both tired, and Nagi had to return to work, leaving Mitsuki getting up every hour and a half to check if Skye wanted feeding or changing during the night, leaving him exhausted.

"Nagi... I adore him I do... but I can't keep on like this...I can't stay awake during the day and I can't eat!" Mitsuki sobbed, burying his face into Nagi's shoulder.

With gently strokes Nagi rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head. "I know, I know, perhaps we should get a babysitter...."

Mitsuki did not like the sound of that. Someone...with HIS BABY...who he didn't know that well, taking care of them and holding them and effectively being another parent.

However, he knew it was between his own health and selfishness. After some of Nagi's convincing, they got a babysitter.

She was in highschool, but wanted a small job as she was homeschooled, so decided to take a night job while studying, and sleeping for most of the day. 

Mitsuki trusted her quickly. She meant no harm and was trying to earn money for her mother's medication. 

For one night, Mitsuki payed her over £100. So by the end of the week she had enough for renting a small apartment every week.

Skye didn't particularly like women, especially not her. But he was hungry when he was hungry and needed the bathroom when he needed the bathroom.

When the girl left for a better job, Skye was able to eat meals during the day instead, like lots of banana and apricots and grapes. 

One day, Mitsuki had to attend a doctor's appointment, as he hadn't been feeling well. He'd also recently returned to work, and while not admitting it to the public, the industry new to expect Mitsuki to bring Skye along, which could've been a cause for sickness.

Anyway, he'd walked into the room and saw Nagi sleeping, while Skye was laying on his belly, holding Nagi's shirt, all scrunched up in his balled fists, head turned into Nagi's neck, fast asleep.

Naturally, being the proud boyfriend and mother he was, took many pictures and sent them to the idolish7, trigger, Zool and Re:Vale group chat.

So. Who liked the baby, and how ?

Iori adored sitting with Skye, although he'd never admit it. He was the proudest uncle on planet earth and couldn't wait to have children of his own one day.

Riku couldn't resist giving Skye a tender cuddle and playing with him whenever he was present. He also loved to look into those gorgeous deep blue eyes that resembled his father's.

Tamaki had realised that he liked babies more than he thought he did. He was definitley a natural at caring for babies. Possibly from his days in the orphanage.

Sougo was the couple's number 1 babysitter. When they had a date night, or were working. He was their no.1 choice. Always. He was definitely a natural born mother. They couldn't wait to see his kids.

Yamato, surprisingly, although being the father of the team, was very motherly towards Skye, and was the pair's second choice for a babysitter.

Tsumugi liked Skye, and, surprisingly, Skye liked Tsumugi, despite not liking girls. They had a special kind of bond. Although it wouldn't show until he was older.

Momo gave Nagi and Mitsuki heart attacks when he threw Skye up in the air and caught him again. Despite that, he was good and it might not have been clear to the others, but Nagi and Mitsuki could tell by Skye's eyes that he was happy.

Putting Yuki and Skye together was like putting butter on toast. They were a perfect pair. Quiet, calm, and their auras were serene. They were spiritually connected, and Mitsuki knew that wasn't a bad thing.

Gaku adored Skye. He'd never had the opportunity to be a big brother or anything, so that's what their relationship was sort of like. Although it might've been more of an uncle relationship.

Tenn, like Yuki, with Skye, had a special aura of calmness about him that just made them bond so easily. Although, Tenn wouldn't let on that he liked Skye as much as he did.

Finally, Ryuu had a bond with Skye that was very unique. He was the fourth choice for babysitting, (Iori being third) as he was the one that could feed Skye banana that he wouldn't spit out.

And at last but not least, Mr. Shimooka. Let me give you a backstory.

-6 months into Mitsuki's pregnancy-

Mitsuki and Nagi were waiting at his parents café, anxiously holding hands beneath the table. Thankfully, Mitsuki's parents allowed them to have the café to themselves.

Mr.Shimooka was ten minutes late, but made it regardless. They talked for awhile and shared funny stories, until Mitsuki broke the ice.

"Listen, Mr.Shimooka-san...We have a favour we'd like you to do for us, if that's okay?" Mitsuki asked.

"Hm? Well it depends what it is, but of course!" He grinned, looking at his most favourite idol (let's face it, Mitsuki is.)

"Well...we were wondering if you'd be the godfather to our baby. So if anything happens to us, you would take care of it?" He asked, Nagi grinning beside him.

"Of course!" Mr.Shimooka exclaimed, hugging the pair at the same time, giving them a very happy smile. It was a pretty sight to see.

And so, now Skye was born, he was very attached to Skye. Constantly playing and coming around unannounced, and whenever idolish7 starred on his show, he would coo over Skye mere minutes before he would go onstage.

In short: Everybody loves Skye.

Once a month, they all went to the doctors to check up on Skye's lack of voice. But, his vocal chords were fine so it was assumed he just refused to.

Fast forward to when Skye is 8 months old. Whenever Mitsuki or Nagi weren't around, he would always have harder breathing and tears roll down his face. After consulting a doctor, it was diagnosed as separation anxiety, common in babies, that he'd eventually grow out of.

It still worried Nagi, however, as he'd suffered from depression before, and didn't want the same for Skye, so spent as much time snuggling and cuddling with him when he wasn't working. Which didn't help the anxiety and just made it worse.

Now that Skye was old enough, Mitsuki fed him all kinds of treats and sweets (although Skye preferred the vegan ones, for some reason.) His favourite was an apple drizzle cake, and an apple crumble. He also ate lots of Apple's instead of bananas, as well as grapes.

Mitsuki also took his older age as an advantage to buy him cute shoes, festive jumpers and coats, as well as little dungarees and smart clothing for business parties.

As well as all of this, Nagi couldn't watch Magical☆Cocona without Skye resting along his chest while he was slouched on the sofa.

One Skye's first birthday, they rented out a huge hall, and had many people from the industry that adored Skye attend. And although Skye didn't speak, he was able to smile (His mouth upturned into a tight curl), and did so whenever someone he liked was near him (especially Mr.Shimooka and Ryunosuke.) 

By the end of it he had a lot of gifts (most were given to charity), and had certain books he made Nagi and Mitsuki read to him over and over when they asked him to point to the book he wanted. Skye was clever.

Skye was "walking" by the time he was one and a month. He would stumble around when he did decide to move, but he preferred to be carried more than anything, with his sweet little baby smile.

Still. No voice.

Day in, day out, Nagi and Mitsuki would also say things like "Say hi to mama and papa!" "What do you want for dinner Skye? Banana? Can you say banana?" "Say MAGICAL☆COCONA!"

Mitsuki started feeling sick when Skye was around one and a half, and realised that there was a bread in his oven that would take at least 9 months to cook.

During that time, he found Skye showing amazing artistic skill for his age and making Mitsuki buy quite advanced paints and paper for his age. Once again, proving how smart he was. 

While Mitsuki was busy taking his bread out of the oven a few months later, Skye stayed with his distant Uncle Gaku and Uncle Tenn, enjoying making Gaku read books until he couldn't breathe and was blue in the face.

He also liked how Tenn stayed in the bathroom with him, but didn't get in the bath with him unlike a certain father. 

When he went to see his younger sibling the next day, he was angry. He didn't want a brother or a sister, just his mama and papa. 

Even when he saw the baby boy he was angry >:( But held him regardless, taking pictures with Nagi and Mitsuki. He was not a happy bunny.

When they were at a small party for the babies birth a few days later, all these people that used to pay attention to him like Mr.Shimooka and Gaku, ignored him.

That was... until he saw him! His grandpa from Nagi's side of the family. He'd never met him before, but he emitted such a calm and friendly aura that Skye couldn't help but curiously go over to him.

"Oh! You must be Skye..." He smiled, a warm and friendly smile. He had blonde hair and wrinkles by his eyes, and a well aged face and big! Big! Hands.

Skye immediately decided he loved him, and they spent all night reading books they both seemed to enjoy. To Skye's surpise, he didn't leave, instead staying the whole night! 

In the morning, Skye refused to sit at the table unless it was with his grandpa, stomping his foot but (still) not saying anything at all. 

About a week later, his grandpa said farewell, and left. Skye thought he would be back by dinner, but he wasn't. 

This made Skye upset, so he sat in his room and cried, listening to his parents coo and snuggle the new born baby that took his place. 

His brothers name was Romi, and he had blonde hair like Nagi, unlike Skye, who was ginger like his mother, with a few freckles on his nose and bright blue eyes. Romi also had blue eyes, making Skye's a lot less special than before.

As the months went on and Romi started to grow, he became more destructive, ripping up Skye's art on the fridge when he crawled about, throwing his toys about and even interrupting Skye's homeschooling lessons.

Skye was homeschooled because he was bullied in pre-school, and would always cling to Nagi with a death grip whenever they tried to get him inside. One day, He locked himself in the toilet ALL day and refused to come out. 

That was when they both decided to pay for home tutoring. Skye's tutor was very kind. He was from Northmare and was named Noachame Reve (Who, When Skye turned 15, married, as Reve's dying wish was to get married.)

Skye loved him very much. He taught him etiquette, almost ten languages and maths and science and Japanese. He was a very kind man with brown hair and green eyes and was like Skye's very own Haruki. 

Unlike anyone else, He did not force Skye to speak, as he believed that everyone is their own person and entitled to be wether others like it or not.

When Skye was three, Mitsuki had yet another bun in the oven. And while the favouritism to Romi was still there, Skye didn't mind because he had Noachame.

The daughter was also beautiful, and named Narumi. She resembled Romi and Nagi a lot. Skye payed no mind, he had his Noachame.

Fastfoward, until Skye is 17, and where we'll end the story for now. 

Noachame Reve had passed away after Skye had turned 15, a month after they married. It was his dying wish to be married, and after not finding anyone willing, Skye chose to, for the sake of Noachame and being able to let him go knowing he'd be happy.

A new idol was on the scene! Akihiko! He had no last name and didn't reveal it to anyone. Skye actually liked him, an idol, for once. He went to a fansign and broke down crying, having first spoken at age 12.

Akihiko promised he'd talk to him last, and did. They went out for a meal seeing as Skye was such a big fan. Things ended up...getting freaky that night. 

And before he knew it, he too had a bun in the oven. Nagi was not happy, but on the contrary, Mitsuki nor Romi nor Narumi could be happier. 

Akihiko, although surprised, moved Skye in with him the same week. And despite people everywhere frowning upon it, Skye gave birth to a beautiful son called Aito, who shared the bright blue eyes but Akihiko's brown hair and slightly tanned skin.

Even Nagi stopped being angry at Skye when he saw him! 

And no, that's not where the story ends, but because Author is busy you're going to have to wait a little more.

Not like Skye minds, he's a big tease!

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't love Skye I'll eat your toes.
> 
> Twitter- @Karls_idols  
> Instagram-@Karls_idols (Gonna do an art giveaway soon)
> 
> TALK TO ME ABOUT I7 AND SEND ME NAGIMITSU AND RYUYAMA I NEED FOOD.


End file.
